Do Ya Regret It?
by Wimberly
Summary: 100 Drabble Challenge: There are many questions one has to ask the King if one were given the chance. Did he even want the keyblade? How could he leave his kingdom without saying goodbye? What went through his mind as worlds fell into darkness? And... What kind of darkness lies in his heart? Read on to learn the answers to these questions and more! T for safety. Hope you enjoy!
1. Ansem's Farewell

**Author's Notes: Okay, so this is the different aspects of King Mickey's life that flows into my head either inspired by or directly based off of my King Mickey RolePlay blog on Tumblr. **

**Our first one involves a strange meeting in the Realm of Darkness right after KH1. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mickey ran as fast as his little feet could go towards the dark presence that haunted him. It could have been an apparition, the Realm of Darkness has messed with his head ever since he'd been trapped by closing the door with Riku. Somehow this place could fabricate the darkness inside of ya... what ya regretted, your loneliness, and gosh... what frightened ya the most. Already poor Mickey was subject to visions. He felt his little heart twinge in fear as he watched images of his castle ripping apart by the darkness. Heartless multiplying by the thousands as they devoured the souls of his subjects. Finding a way to Minnie's room as she tries to hold them off- they're breaking in! She's gonna-

No. The King shook his head as beats of sweat trickled along his forehead. These were illusions. N-nothing more. He took a deep breath which seemed to cut through his died throat like water breaking stone. It also didn't help that Riku disappeared. That was the Realm's first order of business. To separate and conquer. Gosh, he hoped that boy was doin' okay. His heart has just been released from that terrible man. Mickey didn't know how he could forgive himself if that boy got killed now.

Suddenly, his ears twitched as a noise snapped through them. Mickey quickly summoned his keyblade and began running as fast as he could! It sounded like a moan- like someone was in trouble! And even if this was another one of the Realm's tricks, he never wanted to take that chance. Not again.

It wasn't until he reached a strange cavern that Mickey slowed his step. Gosh... If this was the Realm of Darkness, how come the rocks here had glowin' bits comin' out of em? Lookin' closely at the crystals which reminded him of veins bulging right underneath skin, the King couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief. If there was any light out here, then maybe it would scare off the heartless. But nothing could have prepared him enough as the little mouse walked deeper into the cave to see it was already occupied. But not by just anyone-

"Ansem!" Mickey quickly held his weapon in defense, ready to attack if need be.

W-was this another trick by the Realm? If he were to inch along closer, would the man fade away before his eyes? Heat radiated from the inner core of his chest as he clenched his keyblade. Either way... something had to be settled. He slowly skidded one foot in front and shuffled closer. The man didn't move. It didn't even look like he was breathing. Did he die here? Upon closer inspection, the King noticed it was like the man's his entire body was fading into the darkness itself. How could he not have seen that before? Ansem was loosing his body. Loosing his soul o the darkness. That in itself was unsettling, but what made the King's fur crawl was the fact that the man's face was frozen in a smile. One of pure enjoyment. Mickey recognized the stage. Yin Sid taught him long ago that in the final stage of loosing your soul to the darkness within, the subject befalls a paralysis so not to escape. And the last emotion they ever felt or worn would be etched upon them due to a poison that the heartless' bite released. Most folks would be frozen with fear. Or surprise. But it kinda fit that Ansem would have enjoyed being slowly killed like this. He finally was one with the supreme darkness after all. The King turned around, ready to leave this twisted sight- when suddenly a voice echoed thorught the cave!

"So, the great King has come to watch my execution? How honorable of you…"

Mickey's skin ran cold as he slowly glanced behind him. Ansem was alive?! But how?

A king was supposed to be calm and authoritative in a disastrous situation, and although he disagreed with what defined being a ruler, that was one thing he stood for. But thoughts of his friends… the ones who fallen because of the somebody of this man… How all of the king's work to find him amounted to nothing compared with the real threat round the corner… how he couldn't intervene with Riku before he fell into darkness… another friend, another world he couldn't save.

The anger from all those memories threatened to surface. They were all children forced in a war. Forced in a battle they should not have had a place in. Their innocence was ripped from each of his friends. Some of them, their very lives. He could end it here. It wouldn't take much. Just one swing of his keyblade and the rest of this putrid creature would fade into darkness. Never to emerge again.

He could easily do it. In fact, so easily that before he could even think about it his keyblade was resting against the man's slack neck. Ansem slowly smiled, ready to emerge himself in the supreme darkness he so well desired. And who was Mickey to deny wishes?

But something stopped him from simply raising and lowering his weapon. Something always stopped him before he considered doing something he would regret. That was the problem. The king knew he would regret doing this. Why would he regret killing Ansem? It would finally stop the chaos that man brought on all the worlds. He could go home a hero. It would destroy darkness forever.

But Mickey knew a haunting truth. Something that frightened him from committing the act. If he killed Ansem right now…. how much darkness would be released in his own heart? If he killed him… he'd become exactly like Ansem and it would probably release a new darkness to the worlds. He would become Ansem. Just like Riku.

It was this thought that stilled his hand as he pulled away and began to walk towards the vast darkness. No. He couldn't kill him. He was just going to let the man fade here. It was what he deserved, and a fitting judgement. But before the king would leave him, he had just one thing to say.

"Ansem… you brought darkness to the all worlds and destroyed' the lives of thousands of people." The little king stated in a soft voice. Inwardly, he mourned for all the worlds that fell into darkness but the three people that were the first to fall, the ones whom he had grown to love like family were the ones he fought for today.

"Do ya regret any of it?" He asked as he turned to look upon the man for one last time. It took a few minutes for Ansem to answer. The darkness within his heart was piratically devouring him alive now. It wouldn't be too long before the end.

Slowly, the man raised his head and starred at the little mouse with those wild eyes and that ecstatic grin. Right before he faded into darkness completely, Ansem softly whispered.

"No…"

It seemed like the damaged soul wanted to say more, but the darkness flowing through him seemed to suck all of his energy. Mickey almost pitied the man for such a fate. Almost.

Ansem was no more.

Mickey could only stare at the emptiness where the man was just hanging. Traces of blood blackened the glowing crystals surrounding the little mouse. He felt nothing. No regret… no remorse… no compassion. As he turned to leave, a haunting thought followed him.

_Gosh, maybe the darkness got to me after all_. His little ears twitched. No. He will never let the darkness get to him. Nor to anyone else ever again.

_Terra… Aqua… Ven…. your fights mighta fallen long ago, but mine is still goin' on. I promise that with the help of Riku, Sora, and everyone, we'll end this war for your sakes._

With a deep shuddering breath, the King bolted out of the cave into the vast realm that awaited him.


	2. Holidays In Darkness

**Author's notes: This is more along the idea based on a head-canon I have. Since time doesn't exist in the Realm of Darkness, I'd figure that Mickey's been trapped far longer than we think by the end of KH1. In the outside world, it's only been for a few days. To him though, it could be far longer. And the darkness has ways of playing tricks.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mickey kicked the darkness that covered the ground only for it to spring back into its original shape. He sighed. To be honest, the Realm of Darkness was getting to him again, but not like it usually does. He's been overhearing the voices again. How he could connect to people through the darkness in their hearts, he had no idea. He just couldn't help it; some connections don't die no matter where ya end up. And for once, he wished his head wasn't filled with them today. It wasn't really the voices themselves that were botherin' him. No. It was more of what they were talkin' about. Christmas. Christmas was just around the corner. The time when a person is surrounded by friends and family, watchin' lousy TV specials and drinkin' hot cocoa, opening presents and receiving kisses under the mistletoe…

Mickey rubbed his cheek remembering old times and looked around.

Black.

Darkness.

Nothing.

The King sighed again and wondered out loud if he would ever see home again. Lost in thought, the King didn't notice a slight crunch, crunch underneath his feet. He was too busy bein' down in the dumps. In fact, it wasn't until he kicked the ground again that he realized the ground didn't feel like rubber anymore. No… in fact, it looked more like…

"Snow?" Mickey pondered. No it couldn't be. Snow was white and this was black. When he bent down to touch it, he found it wasn't cold and the powdery substance wiped onto his fingers, left black traces. He tried to form a ball out of the dark substance just to see what would happen. It stuck!

A sudden idea popped into his head. It was childish, dangerous, and silly to boot, but Mickey couldn't help but smile at the thought. And who but the heartless surrounded right then to test it out!

Mickey didn't summon his keyblade. Not this time. Instead he bent down and formed the dark substance into as many balls as he could. The Heartless weren't his enemies today. They were targets in the first ever Realm of Darkness Snowball Fight!

Of course he used his Keyblade, but only to use Stopza. He needed to have time to make a fort and to stock up on ammo. By the time the spell wore off the Heartless around him, the King was set behind a humble little dark fort filled from behind with dark "darkballs."

And for a few hours, he was a child again. In his eyes, the Knight Heartless runnin' towards him was his ol' pal Goofy, who really needed a darkball to the face to slow him down. And the Wizard Heartless was Donald' who took three hits to bring down before he could cast "Thunder" on him. Mickey laughed at the sight of the danger around him and kept darkballs goin' until all the Heartless disappeared.

The King panted once they've all gone. Gosh, he was tuckered out. But now there was more work to be done. Once the Heartless cleared out, Mickey kicked down his own fortress and began to bundle the snow together. Now he wasn't much of an artist, but after a few hours work and with the help of the Keyblade, Mickey was able to make 'DarkMen' versions of his friends. There was Sora who stood triumphantly with keyblade in hand with Donald and Goofy posing behind him. Next was the silver haired boy who Mickey tried to make look as happy as he could look. That's how he wanted to meet the boy when he found him. Happy.

Mickey made some of Daisy, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Unca' Scrooge and anyone else he could think of. Then with a anti-gravity spell, The King lifted all of his "friends" into the air and walked back to his cave. He decorated the outside of his home with these figures. They were all facing toward the cave once he was done, all smiling as if nothing was wrong. Now he wasn't alone. His friends were right there with them.

Satisfied, the little mouse turned into the cave and looking at all his friends and laid down near the entrance. He was tuckered out after all the work today… Snuggling inside his own cloak, the King closed his eyes and went to sleep.

His dreams were interesting to say the least. The first one was nice, almost a play by play of how he spent the evening. Only he wasn't in the Realm of Darkness and he wasn't pretending. He was back at home and he was with his two best friends. Goofy kept slippin' on the ice and Donald kept getting mad when he wouldn't get the chance to hit Mickey with a snowball due to his fast skills. Mickey couldn't help but win the battle, however he had to pay for it when his two friends teamed up and started pelting him with snowballs.

It was so much fun!

Then the dream started to slow down… The King was walking down a hallway back at the castle. It was late at night and he was searching for something. There was only one small light in the distance, coming from the door to the library. What was it? Was it what he was searching for?

The King walked slowly towards the light and once he got there peaked into the cracked door.

He was surprised to see his wife, Minnie. She was dressed in blue pajamas decorated with snowflakes, with a matching bow placed in her hair and was sitting in a red chair next to the fireplace. Why was she all alone? Why wasn't she sleeping in their bedroom? Mickey reached out to touch the door and enter, but paused when he heard her stir. He took a couple steps back, ready to run if she would walk to the door. He didn't wanna get caught. But after a few minutes of waiting, Mickey returned to the door. Minnie was standing in front of the warmth, wrapping her arms around herself. She was staring at some small boxes lined up on top of the wooden frame. She looked sad.

Mickey desperately wanted to walk in and wrap his arms around her, to let her know everything was gonna be okay, but she moved again. This time she reached down into her pocket and pulled out another box wrapped in green paper that about the size of her palm. She held it for a minute and placed it next to the others.

The King was shocked to see his beloved wife cry as she held her gaze at the small box. What was wrong?

"Min?" He called out. She didn't hear him.

"Minnie?"

"Min-"

The King slowly opened his eyes to the dark surroundings of his cave. He was back in the Realm of Darkness alone once again. There was a lump inside his throat but… why? Why was his wife so sad?

It didn't take long for him to figure it out. What if… what if that wasn't a dream at all? What if he saw his beloved alone on Christmas Night? How many presents were on that fireplace? He racked his brain for an answer… Ten. Ten presents and if she only had one for him that year…

Gosh… had he really left home for that long of a time? No. It couldn't be! Oh gosh!

Mickey quickly stood up and rubbing his face, realized the cruel truth.

Ten. Years.

He somehow found himself outside his cave once again. The Heartless had destroyed the statues overnight. He looked helplessly at the clumps of dark snow that was in place of his friends.

Solemnly, Mickey gathered the dark mush and began creating again. No, he didn't remake all his friends. There was one person he needed to at least see again. He spent hours trying to make it as lifelike as he could for his own sake. By the time it was finished, the new statue was in the form of the most important person in his life. His beloved.

"Merry Christmas, Minnie." He whispered sadly to the statue. It was then he made a solumn vow. No matter what, he will be home for Christmas. He had no idea how or when, but he owed his wife for all the pain he has caused her. He had only hoped that the time of forgiveness would be enough for her to welcome him back.

…If he ever came back.


	3. The Costs Of War

**This takes place during the Keyblade War that's supposedly to take place in KH3. Enjoy.**

* * *

The King jerked upwards with a sudden gasp. It didn't take long to know his heart was aching again, but this time it was different. It felt like it was twisting in knots. He bolted upwards clasping his chest, and was about to cry for help, when suddenly the pain suddenly disappeared. He blinked. That… was strange. What was stranger was that he wasn't back home. Or in his normal clothes.

No… he was wrapped in some kind of white cloth. As if he was tucked into bed. He couldn't help but smile slightly with memories of his father tucking him in when he was a boy. Funny… that memory seemed to make his heart ache more than before.

Where was he? Silently, the king grabbed the cloth as he stood, making sure it covered himself completely and glanced around. There wasn't anythin' familiar… There wasn't anything around. It was all gray. The sky, the ground, everything looked- gray…

How did he get here?

The king stood in silence trying to remember anythin', but his mind was drawin' a blank. But his heart was killin' him. Was it tryin' to tell him something? Gosh, if that whispering would just stop and let him think.

Wait a minute… whispering? His head snapped upward and was startled to see a man standin' a few feet away. Well, the king assumed it was a man… he wasn't sure since the figure was covered in a black cloak. He couldn't even see his face because his head was bent over, shadowed within the tattered hood.

Gosh…

"Uh… hello there," The king nervously spoke as he clenched the cloth around him. The figure didn't respond. It was starrin' at him, but didn't seem to notice the mouse at all. Perhaps he didn't hear him? The king tried again.

"Hello?"

That seemed to get his attention, only slightly. The man's head tilted towards the distance, which made Mickey gasp. The figure had no face! It was just shadow! A heartless?! Immediately, Mickey lifted his hand to summon the keyblade, ready to attack. Only for some reason, it wouldn't appear.

Wh- what was goin' on?

"Did ya do somethin' to me?" He barked towards the figure. It just kept starrin' towards the distance. If only his heart wasn't hurtin' so bad, then Mickey would have marched over there to tell this- thing what for.

He didn't want to anger the figure though. Who knows what it was capable of… So he settled for simply walking. The thing didn't even flinch. What was he starrin' at anyway?

Slowly, as he drew closer, Mickey couldn't help but feel a wave of sorrow wheal up inside him. No… it was more than that… Mourning?

Whatever it was, the aura intensified with every step he took towards the figure. It took everything Mickey had not to cry. But cryin' would be silly, right? Why should he be so sad?

Finally, the hooded shadow moved again and looked down towards the little mouse. Mickey didn't notice though, for what was a gray mist that surrounded them slipped away revealing bits of a picture. The first thing that came into view was a small group of people. Two of 'em, a boy and a girl were hugging, faces hidden within each other. And there. A younger blond haired boy, wrapping his arms around a lady dressed in blue. She looked so solum as she embraced the boy… like a mother protecting a child from her own sorrow. And there was a man in a black cloak standing off by himself. He didn't seem sad, but King couldn't focus much on all this however, for he still had some questions.

So, was this was a live picture? Was the hooded man showing him something that was happening right then?

Another figure caught his eye. Someone else… it was another boy, one with silver hair. He was doubled over upon the rocks. The king could tell this boy was suffering the most out of this sad group. For this boy's entire body was shaking. And his hands were clenching the folds of his clothes, as if he was physically holding everything back. The other boy, the one that was enwrapped in the girl's arms pulled back and walked towards his comrade. It only took a small touch on the shoulder for the hunched figure to suddenly let go and break down…

But what was wrong? The little mouse looked up towards the shadowed man.

"Is there anythin' I can do to help?" The shadow shook his head slowly side to side and once again looked towards the scene. Mickey looked back without question. He hated seeing these poor souls so sad… but there had to be a reason, right?

After a few minutes the silver haired boy slowly stood up and backed away, revealing the motionless corpse that lay defeated on the cold ground.

Mickey gasped as he staggered back from the sight. Suddenly, the pain exploded from his heart and shot through his entire body as memories flashed like lightning before him.

The piercing sensation within his back, the red spray that blinded his view, the shocked face of his comrades, and the point of a keyblade as it receded and twisted back through his heart.

Falling.

Panicked voices, all screaming over each other.

_Mickey-! What happened? Xehanort just- Need a potion. Heal! I'll kill him. I swear, I'll- Why won't it work? Sora! I need- No, if we can just- Please, hold on!_

Hold on…

"Am I a goner?" Mickey spoke no louder than a whisper. When he looked towards the shadow, something washed over him. Mickey couldn't understand how, but he could feel the shadow was filled with sorrow and it was a mourning creature.

Nevertheless, it had a job to do. Without a word, it stretched its hand towards the little mouse. Yes… It was time to go…

Mickey paused, nodded, and as his hand clasped within the shadow's, one last memory trickled through his mind before he faded away.

_"Riku… don't worry. It's all right, pal…_

_Tell Min. Tell her… that I'll be waiting._

_I'll be waiting… for all of ya._

_…._

_See ya real soon…"_


	4. Footsteps

The vibrant beams of sun waved to and fro as the wind beckoned the crisp leaves to leave the comforts of the safe trees and dance around the fragments of the dying forest. And if the leaves were lucky to not float into the warm licks of flame, they were only rewarded by crumbling in the heat as the remaining floated in the sky, leaving no evidence of the tragedy that befell below.

The cracked bones of the innocent animals who resided there lay perfectly frozen in time; some deer trapped under the fallen bark never to escape, or a little bird who's feathers couldn't protect the little eggs that melted underneath her still body. Fire was meant to be a fast mistress, but like many things, that was not to be believed. The embers that danced their ballet performed a moving piece of tragedy and sorrow. Whither it was the welling leaps that bent the enormous trees in awe, or the elegant form that sent shivers through the grass, all was touched. And all was dead.

But if one were to wonder through the mass grave, if one were to calmly wait for the licks of flame to make one final bow, and then walk through the etched history of destroyed lives, one would see lone footsteps in the ash. Slow brooding steps that walked through the dust, making stops here and there to stare at a surviving flower that shone brightly among the dull grey. One would follow the footsteps on. On and on. Until finally one would stop at a rather large stone that was forced through the path, cutting the ground as it lead to the edge of the forest. Upon the stone, an etch could be made out. And if one could focus, he could see that small words were also imprinted which read,

_Here lies the small world that perished under light and darkness. May its history remind us that both darkness and light can cause destruction. May you use your light and darkness to restore this world. ~M.M_


	5. These Little Things

**If Mickey were to survive the Keyblade War, this is how the reunion would turn out.**

* * *

Mickey had just came back from the chaos that was the Keyblade War. Gosh… that battle- no. That war for Kingdom Hearts… on one hand it was somethin' he was proud to take part of. To just be considered a wielder of light and to fight for the good in the world was exhilarating!

But on the other hand, what cost did that give him? How long was it since he set foot upon his home? Too long… While he walked through the town during the celebration from his return, Mickey noticed a whole new generation runnin' the streets. Elders were gone. Children were almost all grown up. That was a sure surprise for Goofy. Poor fella… to miss most of his son's childhood. Of course, Goofy apologized for having to be gone for such a long time… but as far as Mickey could tell, it would take a lot more for the boy to forgive him…

The King sighed, not really paying attention to the festivities. It just… he should be celebratin'. He really should. But if anything, Mickey wished he never had to leave in the first place. Darkness pulled him into this mess and no matter what, he was sure it would bring him to another someday. So why should he be celebratin' if he was goin' to leave again anyway? What else would change the next time?

He never let on his distress to the people. He thanked them like they should and laughed when the matter called for it. To anyone else, he looked like he was enjoying himself.

There was one person who could see past all that. She always saw straight through him. But for the sake of the people, she didn't approach him. Even for royalty, some things need to be kept private.

Mickey didn't see her throughout the entire day. In fact, he hasn't seen her really ever since he'd returned. Whenever he did, he was always surrounded by the townsfolk who bombarded him to shake their hands and give some kind of speech so they never could talk. And when the two were in the castle earlier that morning, it was worse with the servants. Whenever he tried to speak to her, they were always interrupted by a butler or maid giving a tearful welcome.

Enough was enough. Slipping through some alleyways, Mickey was just able to escape the crowds just as they were about to admire some fireworks. Luckily, all the servants and guards were out probably enjoying themselves. With some time alone, the King walked slowly through the grand entrance. The lights were shut off, and yet reflections of the festivities somehow seemed through the windows, giving the place an eerie glow. Pictures of his father and other ancestors were halfway covered in darkness, but enough light basked upon them that their eyes permanently stared down upon the little mouse.

Gosh… even when he was alone, he was watched. Walking with a slouched figure, Mickey climbed the stairs. Perhaps he can catch up on some reading before bed. Then it will be another day filled with handshakes, speeches, and endless 'celebration.'

Why couldn't he just have time to himself? This was the thought that echoed through his little mind as he finally entered through the doorway into his room.

Only for him to find the candle already lit, and someone sitting upon a tiny little chair in front of the fireplace. She was sleeping in a soft blue nightgown, her hair was wet indicating she must have just finished taking a shower and those locks shimmered in the nearby fire glow. Her body was drawn into a little ball with her hands enwrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

And she was beautiful.

Mickey couldn't help but smile. Minnie… how many days have she slept alone in this little chair? How many times did she keep awake at night worrying about him?

Well… no longer did she have to worry. As quietly as he could, Mickey bent down and untangled her hands, letting her legs slip down upon the floor. Then with a gentle swoop, he lifted his beloved and carried her towards the bed. She didn't even flinch. Once she was carefully tucked in, he walked towards the fireplace and was quick to put it out, letting the room bathe in the pale moonlight dripping from the nearby window.

Then, without making a sound, the King crawled into his side of the bed for the first time since he left. And all he could do was just stare at his sleeping love. Her soft breathing… her still hand lying open for him to clasp… the look of a woman finally at peace…

If anything…these little things were the only things worth celebrating.

This is what it meant to be back home.


	6. Leave

**Ever wondered what went through Mickey's mind as he boarded his gummi ship on his first journey? Enjoy!**

* * *

_Perhaps I shouldn't leave…._ The King wondered for the thousandth time as he pulled himself over the wing of his gummi ship. He was surprised that no one has woken up yet. If this thing wasn't so stinkin' loud to turn on.

But then he reminded himself that he cast _sleepgara_ on every room he passed on the way to the ship. His heart twisted with guilt at the small thought. He never would dream of hurting his subjects in any way, but the sheer force it took to hold his weapon towards his friends… The keyblade never felt so heavy. Luckily the sleep spell doesn't hurt 'em. From what master Yin Sid told him all those years ago, all it did was release more of the chemical mali- male- mal- eh, the chemical that helped people fall asleep. They'll get up like normal tomorrow morning. Only he won't be-

It's for the safety of all worlds. If he didn't figure out what was goin' on… could this world fade too? But maybe it was somethin' silly. After all, plenty of stars go out. It- it's natural….

He hoisted himself over to inside the ship and with a push of a button, he felt himself being lifted in the air. All he needed to do was blast off.

He'll go talk to Yin Sid. That man is wise enough to see what's happenin'. And his master will only tell him that it's just a small occurrence and he'll be back home in time for breakfast. But if he was right… and big trouble was brewin'…

Well, maybe he can still come home and go find Donald and Goofy. They they can find the "key" together. He buckled his seat belt, and pressed the button.

And as the ship grew farther and farther from his kingdom, Mickey never even looked back.


	7. A Pile Of Coins

**What's it like to travel alone for so long? What goes through the mind when they've lost touch of so many people they love? Enjoy.**

* * *

Mickey couldn't sleep. Oh, it wasn't the fault of the nice lady who lead him to this swell hotel. Or the fault of the beds stuffed with feathers and cotton. He couldn't remember when he was more comfortable and he thanked them like he should. But the second they left him by himself and he glanced around at the walls that looked the same as each room he passed long the hall, it didn't feel safe. It didn't feel like home.

He should be used to it by now and for the most part he was. He didn't curl into a ball every night like within the first few months on his journey. He didn't run away from those who called for help in fear of loosing his life. And he didn't complain about the endless days of travel. But he almost wished that someone he knew was standin' right before him. With another soul present, he had to force himself to be happy. To be the light in their darkness. Without someone… who did he have to fool?

He rolled in his bed, trying to ignore the empty space beside him. Wonder if she was sound asleep? Safe and warm. Did she worry? Did she have hope that he was alive? Has she moved on?

He sat up and couldn't help but just stare at what was in front of him. Empty hands gripping a cold sheet. How much longer did this have to go on? What was he even here for anyway? He traveled from world to world in search for Organization XIII and what did he find? His search was about as empty as his hands.

Gosh… Donald and Goofy has found more than he ever could. Palin' round with the key. Training him to face the enemy. Sure must be nice… that no matter where to go, they're always surrounded by each other.

He would have given in to his loneliness by then, if suddenly he wasn't pulled out of his thoughts by a sound outside. It was faint, but once it started, it didn't stop for nothin'…. a bark?

"Pluto?" The King jerked towards the window and gazed outside. The barking was moving! Immediately Mickey jumped out of bed and threw on his cloak. Without any thought, he ripped the latch off the hinge and bolted through the open glass, leaping over the edge of the balcony. Landing as quietly as he could, the King turned around listening.

There, in the left! He couldn't remember when was the last time he ran as fast as he did. The town roads twisted in a never-ending labyrinth forbidding him to get any nearer. But the barking continued.

"Pluto!" He called out, a small fluttering rising in his chest. Another bark! This time it was moving to his right. So with a turn of his heal, the mouse swiftly ran through the alleyways. It didn't matter if he tripped over trashcans or found himself knocked in the mud. He wouldn't mind because Pluto was here! He had to be!

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Mickey finally had to stop and catch his breath. Gosh… where in the world was he? The houses seem to reflect off of each other so perfectly. Same lawns, same doors, same roofs. It was enough to make his head spin! Wait a minute-

The roof! The King beamed brightly as he summoned his keyblade and in a flash a gust of wind shifted from its natural course above the clouds and gathered by his side. Then with a flick of the wrist, Mickey was able to use the wind to launch himself above all the buildings, higher than the central tower.

But… it was as he rose in the air when he took a good look around him. The city was massive. Thousands of bricks held up by the hard cement decorated the buildings that spread for miles beneath him. And as the wind blew past him as he began to fall, another twist welled up in his heart. He couldn't hear the barking anymore.

Mickey landed quietly and strained his ears to hear as far as the city walls. Only the booming echo of silence screamed back. He'd do anything. Anything to hear that barking again. Anything to have his puppy by his side. Anything to-

Slowly, he sagged his head in defeat. His hands softly flicked away his weapon. They were empty again. Heat radiated through his face and burned down to the very pit of his stomach as he realized something that should have crossed his mind back at the hotel. T-that barking prob'ly wasn't Pluto anyway. Just a mangy mutt. Just a stupid little-

"PLUTO!" A final cry of desperation echoed cross the land that woke up nearly all citizens sleeping below. But none who mumbled out into the streets found the owner of that cry. The next morning, the hotel room did not stir until the maid unlocked the door for her daily dose of work. When she entered, she was surprised to find the room already clean and the bed made. What was more was as she walked through cross the floor, she couldn't help but notice a small addition to the room. A pile of coins tossed on the dresser.

Paid in full for another lonely night.


	8. Am I Forgiven Now?

Mickey never rests for the life of him. Every day in his journey is spent trying to defeat heartless and help those around him. Now people just think he's being heroic and noble. Nope.

He is doing all the work he can to redeem himself for leaving Minnie without saying goodbye. As soon as he left, he regretted it and swore to make every day in his travels count. Maybe if he helps as many people as he can, he won't feel like it wasn't warranted to leave in the first place.

So every time he helps someone, the question always beacons him.

_Am I forgiven now?_


	9. A Million Steps

**This takes place during Mickey's journey in Chain of Memories. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Gosh… ya would think that this castle would have at least some bedrooms._

The King grunted as he bolted through the door into the blinding white room, nearly collapsing with exhaustion. He was panting and he was sure he had extracted almost all of his magic from his ol keyblade. It was lucky he found the door when he did. Otherwise he might have been a goner…

As he let himself fall onto the floor the little mouse couldn't help but feel a wave of relief. This place… confusin' as it may be… sure was loads better than the Realm of Darkness. There was a roof over his head, and these white rooms between floors seemed to protect him from the heartless that appeared on each level, plus he didn't even need to fight the heartless if he didn't want to. It was almost peaceful… Back when he was trapped in the Realm, he was constantly fighting the urge to give up. The darkness echoed through his mind, reminding him of his failures. The fact that he couldn't save Terra, Aqua, and Ven all those years ago… then he abandoned his home and dragged an innocent boy into this whole mess… and then he got separated from the friend he swore to protect…. If anything were to happen to them, the King would never forgive himself.

There were even days where he had no hope of living for another hour. Even if he survived, would folks care? He left home without sayin' a word….Surely they wouldn't forgive him. He was alone.

But after all of that; this place… this strange white labyrinth. It almost granted a second chance. It became easier to fight the heartless. Little goals were simpler to achieve. Reach this floor. Talk to the girl in the white dress. Travel in this room. They were little accomplishments, sure, but with each step joy seeped within his heart. He lived another day.

That's all that mattered. He survived. One more day to mark off as he fought to return home. It was worth an uncomfortable place to sleep. It was worth all the pain in the world to dream about the lush grass surrounding the grand castle with his friends and family inside…. He'll fight through anything to see that again. The King smiled as he finally drifted cross the sea of dreams.

It will take a million steps more to return home…

But at least he knew now he was on the right path.


	10. Come Back: Sudden

**What went through the King's mind as death barges in?**

**This is Goofy's "death" from Kingdom Hearts 2 from Mickey's perspective. Part 1. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It took everything the King had not to laugh as he called out, "Aha! There you are!" Finally he spotted Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Even better, they were about to enter the heartless filled valley. Now he could carry out with his prank. The idea popped into his head just moments before right after he watched the three charge towards battle against his wishes. He had to admit he was a little angry at them for disobeying, but who was he to blame 'em? He traveled alone for so long, he kinda forgot how close Sora has gotten with all these people... He kinda was jealous of that.

But still, the King couldn't deny the great opportunity this gave him. For all those three knew, he was gonna be mad at 'em. This could be the last chance he had to spark a little mischief. They're faces were priceless as he strolled as slowly as he could towards them, watching 'em shiver with each step. Gosh, was he really that intimidatin'? Donald was practically loosin' his feathers! And poor Goofy was lookin' down ashamed while Sora stood with dumb shock. When the King finally got there, all he had to do was cross his arms angrily for the final blow as he watch his friends cower before him.

After a few seconds of awkward silence the King glanced downwards towards the rubble. Okay now this was just cruel. He truly had no idea his friends would react this way, but now he couldn't really say _Sorry fellas, I'm just foolin' with ya, _and continue like nothin' was goin' on.

Nah, he'd have to play this one out. So with a small smile, the King glanced up and exclaimed, "Ya sure have lotsa friends to help." Thankfully, that seemed to be exactly what they needed to hear and the King was glad to see 'em relax a little. But he couldn't help but still feel a bit guilty... the least he could do was send 'em his blessing for the fight ahead. Satisfied with his solution the King spread his hands out and said in a welcoming voice, "So, I guess we all pull together and finish this battle for good!"

They immediately responded with a formal agreement, as if not to disappoint him again. The little mouse started to blush in embarrassment but walked on ahead with a curt nod. He'll just have to explain himself later. It was nice though. For once, he was with his best pals. How long was it since they fought together? Gosh, he strained to remember. Certainly it was back when he was training... or was it? He was about to comment when suddenly a panicked scream echoed within his ears. And the last thing he could remember as he was violently shoved was the terrified look of his closest friend. Then the gorge exploded.


	11. Come Back: Desolate

**Part Two! Enjoy!**

* * *

On and on his body bounced over the broken ground as debris crashed around him. Instinct took over as he curled into a ball trying to protect his small body, but he could not protect his ears however as terrified voices screamed to no avail around him. He tried to make out their words, but only bits and pieces made way through as he collided with the cold unforgiving pile of what used to be the archway exiting the valley. A shadow began to drift closer and the King quickly rolled out of the way as a pillar nearly crashed on top of him. He instantly raised his arm over his face and tensed. But as he expected disaster to close in, the chaos suddenly subdued into a painful overwhelming silence.

A raspy inhale followed by a shaky exhale. Lungs burning. Eyes stinging. Body frozen. Those were the only inclinations that he was alive. The mouse couldn't bring himself to even think about his own safety though as he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the world around him. Through blurred vision, the King was shocked to see what used to be a beautiful valley was devoid of all life. Jagged rocks spiked above him and cast shadows of the debris below. What happened? After a few moments of confusion, he tried to push himself forward, only to heave forward and succumb into an intense coughing fit.

It was this time when a small shadow drifted over his hunched figure. An Organization Member? The King tried to look up, but his body refused to cooperate as more dust settled in his lungs. Luckily though the owner of the voice wasn't there to destroy him. In fact, when it spoke, its voice sounded downright concerned,

"Your majesty! Your majesty! Are you okay?"

Once he could breath, the King's slacked face slowly drifted up and blankly starred as he could not comprehend the question. Not just because of the dreadful ringing that began to echo all around him, but because of who the owner of the voice was.

"Donald..." was all he managed to say before suddenly snapping his head upwards as reality caught up with him.

"What happened?!"

"Ya got me there, sire. I have no blasted idea! But you're not hurt, are ya?" the duck squawked with a tremor of dread in his raspy voice.

The King reassured that he was okay as he patted himself down, making sure every part of him was still workin'. Then as he rubbed his sore throat, the King looked over his good friend. Only minor bruises covered the small duck and a slight gash on his arm. Good. At least the injuries weren't serious. They can save their potions for the battle ahead. But that brought up another question.

"Where's Sora?!" he barked, not seein' the boy anywhere in sight.

Donald raised his hands upwards and quacked reassuringly, "Don't worry, your highness. We both dodged it just in time. He's over on the other side, tryin' to find out what caused the rockslide."

"Well, that's good." The King sighed in relief as he pushed himself upwards. Then that meant he better get over there and help.

"C'mmon, pal. Let's get goin'." Mickey began to walk on ahead. The sooner they figure this out, the better. They needed to hurry if they were gonna get into battle! With these thoughts in mind, it was strange for the little mouse to turn around and realize that Donald wasn't followin' him.

"Donald, what's the big idea? We need to get!"

The duck looked back with a puzzled look before gazing left to right. Didn't he understand? They needed to hurry! Mickey huffed, "Y'all were so ready to go into battle before, what's stoppin' ya now?" He crossed his arms. Donald kept his gaze everywhere but the King. It was almost like he was in some sort of a trance as he walk among the rubble. What on earth was he doin'? Mickey was never one about giving direct orders, but right now he was considering it and opened his mouth to follow through. But he ended up not havin' to give any demand. For all orders turned into ash within him as the duck finally asked,

"Isn't Goofy with you?"


	12. Come Back: Vengeance

The King slowly burrowed his eyebrows at the question. W-what did he mean? Goofy was with them, right? Donald just said they survived. They did survive. All of 'em.

"I last saw him runnin' towards ya when the rocks began to fall!"

Heat began to rise within Mickey's chest as he heard the words rip through his ears. No, no no. Goofy was safe! He had a son back home! What was gonna happen to- no. Goofy was all right. He wouldn't just let-

Suddenly the King ran away as fast as his little feet could go. Donald bolted the other direction yellin' he was gonna get Sora, but all of this fell unheard as Mickey was too busy ripping through anything that blocked his way. Panicked, the King called out for his friend desperately as he pushed several rocks out of different piles, only to find more rocks in their place.

If the King was thinking rationally, he'd stick around to the piles nearest to where he lay considering Goofy was near him when the rockslide happened. But no such idea appeared before the little mouse as he scurried throughout the entire valley. If he turned one more corner, he'd find the dog just waking out. Or over this edge, he'd see his friend vanquishing a heartless. Or maybe he went ahead and charged into battle already! But no matter where he went, no sign of Goofy was found.

A cold chill crept within his hands. His breaths began to heave as calls turned into shouts,

"Goofy, dog-gone it! Answer me! Where the heck are ya?!"

At least, that's what would have left his mouth if he didn't spot a small speck of color that pinned on the broken ground. Immediately, he rushed towards it, stumbling slightly as he drew closer. His heart sunk as he couldn't recognize the strange article, or rather he refused to. For there was no way- no way that the broken glass decorating the blood stained hat could possibly be the same as the one his friend wore. But slowly, ever so slowly the small details registered. The velvet green cloth that resembled the castle gardens now tattered, the metal helmet that used to resemble the highest esteem in the kingdom now bent, and the red substance that trickled through the dirt, slowly surrounding the mangled article. This truly was Goofy's hat now spoiled with the blood of its owner.

Eyes wondered unseeing, ears flickered unhearing, and the heart stirred faltering. The King was helpless as slowly heat began to churn the very pit of his stomach. He could swear that something was lodged in his throat as his chest struggled to rise and fall. Thousands of thoughts flashed through his mind demanding to be heard, but lay frozen on his tongue. Two gusts of wind rushed past him and when he glanced up, he could see Sora and Donald panicking as they were ripping away each boulder like mad men. Something within him pestered the mouse to walk forward to help, but his chest burned in protest. To walk and dig among the rubble... was to entertain the thought that Goofy... his closest friend was possibly-

_Come back... _

_Come back..._

A small memory surfaced from back when he was a boy, wrapped up in his studies. A voice echoed within.

_Hey Mickey, why don't cha come on out and play today?_

_S-sorry pal, I can't. Teacher will get mad if I leave._

_Aww shucks. Not even if I tag ya? You're it!_

_H-hey! Get back here! I'll get cha! Come on! Come back!_

_Come back..._

"Come back."

The demand left a harsh taste within as his fists clenched against his side. Come back! The words began to bounce against his skull as he clenched his fists. Come back! Please, come back!

But as Sora and Donald dug deeper within the rockslide, no trace of his friend was found. And suddenly he was back in the battlefield. Heartless and Unversed surrounded the keyblade graveyard as he fought valiantly with two friends as they tried to make way towards the third. He watched in horror as all three of them fell before his eyes. The young boy who's heart was ripped in two, the young woman who lost herself in darkness, and the man who became the first to fall under evil power. He couldn't save them! So many nights studying, fighting, and praying for a way- only to have entire worlds fall- civilizations destroyed- thousands of people lost- and now his closest friend-

His mind suddenly snapped towards Xehanort- The King's heart began to turn violently inside of his chest. A black robe ripped away as the keyblade resembling darkness was summoned within his hand. And for the first time, darkness churned within his heart, beckoning to be unleashed. They will pay. Every last one. They will all suffer for this.

Heartless suddenly sprouted all around the mouse. Wither they came in response to Mickey's emotion or summoned by it, he didn't care. In a few seconds they were already destroyed in a cloud of inky smoke. And one glance at the looming castle on the horizon sent the mouse running, killing every single monster in his path. He will not show mercy. He will not take any prisoners. And most of all...

He will not rest until he can twist his own blade within Xehanort's chest.

* * *

**WOAH! Seems Mickey has a vengeful side huh? Well, he does seem to be after Xehanort and Xemnes during the majority of KH2. Wonder if that feeling ever left?**

**Either way, comments and rates are always welcome. :)**


	13. Grape Juice

Once upon a time when Mickey was a little boy, he went out to play early in the morning. He brought some grape juice and placed the cup on the steps that lead out into the back yard. Problem was that he forgot it even was there and it soon turned out to be the hottest day of the year. The grape juice fermented in the sun and since Mickey was too little to understand, he chugged the whole thing down when he got thirsty later in the evening. When his father realized his son has not come inside yet, he walked outside to find the little mouse confused and tripping around. Shaking his head, the King picked up his son and carried him to bed early. All the while as little Mickey was tucked in he kept sayin' in a tiny slurred voice, "Boy that's great stuff." He was never allowed to bring his drink outside again. And to this day, he can't stand grape juice.


	14. A New Vessel

_**And now a new segment: What if? This is a new segment to these drabbles in which I write about what would happen if parts of the story turned out differently and how that would affect our dear King's life. If you have an idea for the next 'What if?' Leave a review and let me know! Our first "What if?" is:**_

_**What if Mickey ended up being a vessel for Xehanort? **_

* * *

Darkness devours and transforms his mind into creating haunting visions of worlds drowning in an endless flood of blood. Then flashes of innocents, those who didn't survive the disasters only heartless could create; disasters only he could live through. They were reaching for him. Their undead hands grasping as they slowly purged through the fire the King felt himself standing within. All were shouting. All were pointing rotting fingers towards him, blaming the King for their demise

His face twisted into a look of upmost horror as they drew closer. Quickly, he turned with a jerk only to see a sudden swarm of heartless snapping their talons, forbidding him to pass. He skidded to a stop, realizing he was surrounded by the mixture of the heartless dead. They all pointed their fingers, and as the fire grew, so did their shadows that slinked through the mouse, forcing him to relive watching all those stars goin' out. All those worlds-

No. No it wasn't his fault! He didn't know! He couldn't find a way to save-

But before he could protest or beg for forgiveness, the monsters opened their mouths. And Mickey gasped. For, instead of hearing their natural hissing, a distorted voice cracked from each and every one of them,

**_The King Is Dead_**

**_Long Live The King_**

Mickey felt his heart twist in knots as the booming voice echoed through him. Without thinking, he felt his keyblade materialize but before he could even smite any of the ghosts, the weapon was ripped away by a rotting hand shooting from the ground and he could only watch his trusty keyblade shatter by the sheer might of the undead.

He could only tremble as the fire grew closer

**_The King Is Dead_**

And the Heartless chanted

**_Long Live The King_**

And the hands grabbed

**_The King Is Dead_**

And the King screamed for help but his panicked cries were lost in the crowd

**_Long Live The King_**

**_Long Live The King_**

**_Long Live The King_**

**_Long Live-_**

The mouse slowly opened his eyes with no reaction to what just transpired. He stood up and glanced around the tiny cave filled with strange markings with mild interest. Interesting. But before he could analyze his surroundings any further, something caught his eye protruding the entrance.

Darkness. The outside world was filled with Darkness.

Xehanort couldn't help but chuckle, knowing he had found the perfect vessel.

_"Long Live The King… indeed."_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: WOAH! Wouldn't that be a plot twist?**_

_**Let me know what you think! And if you have any aspects to Mickey's life that you want to know about, leave a review and let me know! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I really like writing these out.**_


End file.
